Always
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Yusei x OC] No matter what, they would always be together. Drabble series, slash.
1. Prompt 1 : Dance

**A/N:** Two things to address; yes, I had a story with these two with the same title, but titles are reusable. :P Second the reason I deleted the first story was because, well, Hirokuni is a _bit_ more developed so the first thing wasn't 100% accurate anymore.

This is the start of a pretty long drabble series. Some will be canon, some will be AU; it depends on my mood. A few may even be in the same universe, but I haven't figured that out yet.

Updates will be sporadic at best.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and feedback is welcomed!

* * *

 **Always**

 _Prompt 1 : Dance_

* * *

It's been a long day. After dealing with the press for an ungodly amount of time, the new Duel King walks in the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, only to find him staring at the television with tension bleeding out of his body.

"What's wrong?" the older boy questions. Kuni looks at him, a shaken smile resting on his countenance, and it makes Yusei worry. Did he have a panic attack? Did something on the TV upset him? Yusei wastes no time; he goes over towards the strawberry blond teen and wraps his arms around Kuni's slim shoulders. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"...I saw the press conference," Kuni mumbles, eyes downcast as his shoulders tense. "You told them things you shouldn't have to tell anyone. It's because of me, isn't it? Don't lie."

"It was for me just as much as you," Yusei reassures. Kuni tilts his head back to look at the other and the Signer pecks his lips, causing Kuni to blush up to his ears. "Believe me when I say that, okay?"

"...Okay." Kuni doesn't look convinced.

Yusei sighs a little as he moves to kneel in front of his boyfriend, and Kuni looks at the wall. Tapping his cheek, the younger looks back at him, and Yusei rests a hand against Kuni's cheek. "What can I do to make you feel better about all this?"

"I don't know. I hate… how useless I am."

The smaller boy's eyes fill with tears and he clenches them shut, a single one falling from behind closed lids. Yusei shakes his head as he wipes it away, then sits on the couch next to Kuni, enveloping the distraught teen in his arms. Kuni shakes as he sobs, curling against Yusei as his small hands grip the fabric of the other's t-shirt.

"It's alright, Kuni… it's going to be alright. Shh..."

It takes a few minutes, but the younger teen calms. Yusei breaths a sigh of relief; he's glad it didn't turn in a full blown attack. Kuni looks up at him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as he cuddles closer to the taller boy. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it didn't turn into an attack." Yusei breathes out a chuckle as he tightens his hold on Kuni. "I know what will make you feel better," he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence, causing Kuni to look at him with confusion. "We haven't danced in a while."

"Ah… y-you're right, we haven't, but…"

"Shush. I want to. After becoming the new King and, well, kissing you on national television, I haven't had much time for you… I'm sorry about that."

Kuni gives off a bright smile as he gets up, tugging on Yusei's hands until the other stands as well. "Now you're beating yourself up and I won't allow that." He raises his hand, showing off the promise ring Yusei gave him all those months ago. "You promised to come back for me. I just made my way to you."

"You're right, but I still-"

"Let's dance, Yu. We'll both feel better afterwards."

A sigh floats off Yusei's lips, but nonetheless he puts his arms around Kuni's waist and starts to move to an unheard rhythm. Kuni lets out a content sound as he rests his forehead against the other's chest and moves his arms until they wrap around Yusei's shoulders. The lovers feel themselves calming the more they sway to music unheard to anyone but them, and it causes a low sound to be pulled from Yusei's throat as he rests his chin on top of Kuni's strawberry blond tresses.

"Feeling better?" Kuni mumbles, voice sounding sedated; it's the main thing telling Yusei his boyfriend is truly content. He nods, and Kuni murmurs, tightening his hold on him. "Good. You deserve every bit of happiness the world has to offer you."

"Same to you, my love."

They continue their movements for a few minutes, until Kuni nudges Yusei, causing the older to look at him. A blush coats his cheeks as he whispers under his breath, "Kiss me?"

"Heh. You're too cute."

Yusei takes Kuni's chin between his fingers and lowers his head, connecting their lips together as fireworks explode in the pit of their stomachs. They've kissed a number of times since the one after Yusei's crowning, yet each one always causes the breath to leave their lungs. This one proves no different.

Yusei pulls away after a minute, smiling down at Kuni as the other buries his face within his shirt in embarrassment. "No matter what, I'll protect you. Don't ever doubt that."

"I never have or ever will," Kuni murmurs, nuzzling his cheek against Yusei's chest. "And I'll do my utmost to make you the happiest you've ever been."


	2. Prompt 2 : The Crimson Devil

**A/N:** I don't know if this drabble is gonna be in their canon verse or not, so consider this AU. I watched the two episodes with the Crimson Devil and this wrote itself. So enjoy... or try to. :'P

* * *

 **Always**

 _Prompt 2: The Crimson Devil_

* * *

They managed to escape the temple, but not without sacrifice. Yusei can't get rid of what he saw mere minutes ago; the Crimson Devil's familiar switching places with Kuni right before Jack took the power of its master. He can't forget the little smile Kuni wore as he spread his arms and tilted his head back, accepting the fate bestowed upon him.

Then the temple collapsed. Yusei screamed, tried to reach out for the boy he vowed to protect, yet his despair fell on deaf ears. The stones fell on the strawberry blond teen and when the smoke cleared, all Yusei could find of him was the promise ring he gave Kuni over a year ago.

Yusei's shoulders shook with the force of his sobs as he fell to his knees, punching the earth as tears streamed down his cheeks. His breaths were shallow, short, and his lungs desperately try to get some sort of air into them. The duelist barely recognized a hand resting against his shoulder until it was given a firm shake.

He's pulled against a warm body, and for a brief moment, Yusei thinks somehow, Kuni survived and didn't meet the horrendous end he thought. Yet when Yusei looks up and sees the solemn expression of his childhood friend, all he can do is stare into nothingness, shoulders still shaking but silence echoes with the remains.

 _Yusei…_

Eyes widening, Yusei frantically looks around before his eyes settle on a transparent, glowing figure a few meters away. It moves closer until the Signer can make it out, and a weak, despairing sound falls from his lips. Jack tightens his hold on his friend as Kuni moves until he's mere inches away, and his ethereal form envelops around the two.

 _I'm sorry… I never wanted things to turn out this way. I wanted the Crimon Devil's power to protect you… but I should have known to not make deals like that._

"Kuni..." Yusei whispers, voice broken and raspy from crying. "You always protected me. Just being there was enough to keep me sane."

 _I wish I realized it. You won't be alone, Yu. My soul will protect you where my physical body couldn't._

Yusei feels a feather like touch on his lips, and he raises a hand, touching his lips with shaken fingers. Kuni tips his head and a small smile rests on his countenance.

 _I love you, Yusei… For now and always. Be strong._

Kuni fades away with those words, and Yusei looks at the ring in his other hand, closing his eyes as final tears fall from behind closed lids.

"I love you too. I promise I won't give in to despair, as long as your soul is with me."

 _Of course it will be. Where else would I be?_


	3. Prompt 3 : A Moment's Reprise

Despite the Dark Signers causing hell, everything seemed to be perfect in Yusei's world. Why? The answer is simple. His friends surrounding him is one reason, but another lies with one in particular. With long strawberry hair and red brown eyes, Hirokuni Eto made things shine with vibrant colors.

They hadn't been together as a couple for a long period of time, but they'd known each other since Yusei was fifteen. Three years may not seem like a good chunk of time, but after the Enforcers disbanded and everything else happened, Hirokuni was the one constant. Sure, Yusei had friends longer, but none showed their fierce devotion like Kuni did. The boy remained with him through the good and bad, through hardship and trials, and all the other things that tended to happen in Satellite.

Many things happened over the course of a few months; Yusei going to Neo Domino City, being locked in the Facility, getting the mark of a criminal, becoming the new Duel King… sometimes Yusei finds it hard to keep up with all that occurred. Yet he'll never forget standing on the pedestal and seeing Kuni in the crowd, giving him a shy, awkward smile.

Everything moved as if someone stuck them on fast forward. After kissing his now boyfriend in front of thousands, maybe millions, the press couldn't get enough of them. Kuni had no idea how to deal with publicity and often tried to shy away from the camera's watchful eye, yet they tended to find him when the teen least expected it.

When Yusei found him hiding away in an alley of all places, curled in a ball and sobbing in his knees, the Signer decided he had enough of the press harassing Kuni. He went to them and answered whatever questions he could, even some personal ones so they could leave his boyfriend the hell alone. The press were satisfied with their new King's answers; Yusei knew so when a few days passed and neither he or Kuni were confronted by annoying journalists.

Kuni saw the news that night and in seconds Yusei could see the tension in his frame and guilt hiding in his red brown depths. He turned the boy and told him it was alright; he did it for himself just as much. Kuni gave him a little smile, shaken as it was, and Yusei sighed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and propping his chin on Kuni's hair. He always used strawberry smelling shampoo; something the Signer found a bit amusing considering his hair color.

The embrace did the trick. It took a few minutes, but Kuni relaxed against his boyfriend and let out a small, content sigh. The pair watched movies for the rest of the night and cuddled on the couch.

When the Dark Signers showed up, Kuni expressed his concern for Yusei, considering he was supposed to fight against them with the other Signers. The older boy gave Kuni a little smile and kissed his forehead, saying he had something worth fighting for. The heartfelt declaration caused the strawberry blond teen to blush up to his ears and stutter in embarrassment before burying his face within the fabric of Yusei's shirt.

That was about a month ago. After the Signer's near death experience by the hands of an old friend, Kuni refused to leave Yusei's side, even if the situation proved dangerous. Never had his devotion towards his boyfriend shine through more than whenever Yusei went against Rudger. Despite the danger of losing his soul, Kuni stood steadfast near the purple flame like barrier.

After it was over, Yusei fell to his knees, barely comprehending the fact Martha was gone. Kuni rushed to his love's side and enveloped him, saying nothing as Yusei let out heart wrenching sobs against his shoulder. Kuni ran his fingers through black tresses as Yusei shook against him and tightened his grasp on the older boy whenever he let out a pained sound.

That was then. They were given a moment's reprise to spend time with one another, so that's what they're doing. Kuni yawns as he curls against his boyfriend and looks up at him, giving him a little smile and dancing his fingers across Yusei's cheek. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Hm?" Yusei blinks and smiles faintly. "Nothing."

"Don't lie. I can read your body language like an open book." Kuni leans up and kisses the underside of the taller boy's chin. "So out with it."

"Heh. Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Yusei chuckles quietly when Kuni pokes his cheek. "I still… can't believe Martha's gone. I know it's been a few days but it hasn't sank in yet."

"You did all you could, love. Don't beat yourself up over things you can't change. Beat the crap out of the Dark Signers and then she'll be back," Kuni murmurs, cuddling closer and burying his face within warm fabric.

"You know what to say to cheer me up, Kuni." Yusei shakes his head fondly and tightens his grip on the smaller teen. "Tomorrow is another day… and all I know is I want to sleep next to you tonight."

"Consider it done."

The pair look at each other for a brief moment before connecting their lips together. Every kiss is the same as the last; sparks explode in the pit of their stomachs and it's as if they're sharing their first kiss all over again. Kuni grips Yusei's shoulders as the older presses him against the couch, and Yusei moves away to press kisses against Kuni's neck.

"Could you… give yourself to me? I…"

"My body is yours. Do whatever you like to it, Yu. I know you need to distract yourself."

Yusei lifts Kuni off the couch and carries him in the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
